lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mikeyakame
Status Ailment Strings Some random descriptions from the game memory, i've never seen them while playing the XBOX version, no clue if they appear somewhere on the PC: * Body turning to stone. Any damage taken causes instant KO. * Engulfed in flames. Flame defense = 0. Always act last. * Struck by lightning. Thunder defense = 0. No Trigger Chances. * Covered in ice. Frost defense = 0. Extra Hit limited to 1. * Able to absorb physical damage for a set number of turns. * Able to absorb mystic damage for a set number of turns. * Throat is stopped can't make a sound! Can't cast mystic arts. * Hit by bad juju. Every action has the chance of instant death! * Attracting attention. All enemies will target this union. * Army's morale very high. Stats boosted, deal 2x damage. * Union's morale very low. Stats cut, Trigger Chance at 50%. * Union members are hit by a curse. AP charges more slowly. * Unconscious, no physical resistance. Cannot act or react until turn ends. * Covered by a mystic wall that fully blocks a single physical attack. * Covered by an enchanted wall that fully blocks a single mystic attack. * Concentrating on defending. Damage received this turn is halved. * Critical failure! Formations bonuses negated. Temporarily unable to act. * Body's gone pins and needles and won't move or use combat arts. * Weakened by a fast-acting poison. HP and AP take damage each turn. * Bewitched until the end of battle to see the enemy as friend and you as foe. * Union's morale very high. Stats boosted, 150% likelihood of Trigger Chance. * Union members are blessed with energy. AP charges more quickly. * Weapons imbued with power. Unit's physical/mystic attack power up. * Weapons weakened by a curse. Unit's physical/mystic attack power down. * Weapons fortified with strength. Unit's physical/mystic defense up. * Weapons weakened by a curse. Unit's physical/mystic defense down. * Weapons blessed with lightness. Unit's physical/mystic evasion up. * Weapons weighed down with evil. Unit's physical/mystic evasion down. Unimplemented status help? Drake178 18:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Either that or comments/debug strings! You probably find there are lots of strings that are never actually used unless a debug routine is called! Interesting to say the least, I actually kind of wish now that they used them because they tell a story that otherwise wouldn't have been told to new players. I have a hunch about Morale Control from reading those strings. It probably raises trigger chance to 150% at normal union morale, 100% at low union morale, 200% at max union morale. That would make perfect sense. Mikeyakame 01:43, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Base Actions Although it doesn't quite work as i thought, byte 0x50h in the art record is the base action type. Here's the ones for the characters, might help with figuring out the monster arts: Base actions: 1E - Weapon Art Includes every unit/union target unique art, Rush's Omnistrike, Hundred Flowers, Brawl, Dual Snowpetal, etc. 1F - Combat Art, One-Handed 20 - Combat Art, Power Grip 21 - Combat Art, Dual Wield 22 - Combat Art, Two-Handed 23 - Combat Art, Quad Wield 24 - Combat Art, Dual Power Grip 25 - Combat Art, Dual Two-Handed 28 - Battlefield Unique Art includes Snowblind, Zeal's Virtue, Megalore, etc. 29 - Mystic Art, Offensive, Invocations 2A - Mystic Art, Offensive, Evocations 2B - Mystic Art, Offensive, Hexes 2C - Mystic Art, Offensive, Remedies (not used) 2D - Mystic Art, Offensive, Psionics 2E - Mystic Art, Offensive, Wards (not used) 2F - Mystic Art, Offensive, Arcana 32 - Revive includes all revival Arts, regardless of type (ie. both Mystic and Item) 50 - Mystic Art, Healing 52 - Item Art, Attack 59 - Item Art, Healing 65 - Cachexia 68 - Rejuvenating Water 6E - Seduction 79 - Dispirit, Bewitch 7A - Addle, Phantom Pain A0 - Buff includes everything that gives a positive status, Mystic/Item/Unique/Weapon Stealth, Decoy, Wards, etc are all here A1 - Status Attack (no damage) only used by Stun Trap A2 - Status Removal Refresh, Rejuvenate, Antivenin, Throat Salve, Invirogation Cream AA - Morale Up (Self) Cheer, Rousing Flare AB - Morale Down (Target) Bluff, Mixed Message, Retreat Flare, Pandora's Box There are two oddballs. Gae Bolg is classed 1E, Weapon Art. Irina's Omnistrike is classed 28, Battlefield Art. And no, i didn't confuse them :P Drake178 22:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Come to think of it, Dual Snowpetal up there at 1E is an oddball too. Drake178 22:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Alright man, i am having a few problems understanding some stuff - i left a message on Drakes page if you can read it and give me any pointers much appreciated. To give an update i am BR 54 now, fought 5 sets of 20 groups of landworms worth 99 single enemies each set. My battle chain is 744 now. My 2 main questions are: How do i learn new skills?, do i boost my level III or continue to use my level V hoping to trigger a mystic chance? Also should i fight enemies 1 by 1 now my chain is so high or continue with linking 20 landworms. Also to note my BR hasn't changed from linking 5 sets so far.KingMagaw 23:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) need some help On this website it shows positions or coordinates. I havent played in awhile and i cant remember if its a way to toggle the coordinates in gameplay or if its a map somewhere else. Co-ordinates on the walkthrough normally refer to a map! If you are reading a rare spawns at A-4 - then click where it spawns like Aveclyff and use the co-ordinate there!--KingMagaw 21:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Im doing The Assistant quest and need parasitic oil. I havent played the game in 6 months. Im using this website to help. http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Yvalock%27s_Nest How do i find D-7 to get them? Sometimes it takes story/sidequest events to unlock certain dig points in my experience - not sure how to unlock your specific one - best chance do some side missions in that immediate area or do the next story mission. The pro's probably help you more!--KingMagaw 23:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) A proposition... I'm sorry if I sounded any mean about complex tools (no offence was intended). I think you're dealing with a lot of information and it's difficult to do it alone so I wanted you to know that I can help with anything of little interest to you (like parsing CSVs or updating many similar infoboxes or anything else). I've got a work that is not required to be done right now, and my deadline is not officialy set (but it still exists) so sometimes I'm getting tired of thinking/writing and I need some other work. In these hours I wake up Photoshop or do something else. If I can help with anything, just drop a message, ok? --Ngng 19:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Sure! I'll see what I can find for you to do! Monsters need all drops/splits/captions added/fixed/infobox's cleaned up. I'm not sure if you were adding the wrong caption line in the monster infobox, it was something like kitchen = "caption here". http://www.megafileupload.com/en/file/139908/tlr-xlsx-sheets-monsters-rar.html There is all the data you should need to clean those up! I can give you arts table if you really like, but it won't be that clean/readable unfortunately! This signature was complements of the chef! 21:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I've tried to use esclipse editor and it turned out that it requires Java runtime. :( Ah... I'm a bit don't like Java because it always tries to update or otherwise remind of its presence in the system. I'll download runtime later. What are the benefits of using this offline editor (apart from the comfort without the problems with the edit window (which are severe in my IE8))? :So I'm gonna be hunting for the monster drops very soon! :) Cool! :Also I wanted to ask what should we do with "A captured Albic Qsiti. It can be sold at a high price and is best used for pikliz.". Am I to add them all to caption var (erasing some of the current captions) or is it better to add them somewhere else? I can go with either way. --Ngng 08:09, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I've been using caption, because unless the monster has a proper description string (which I don't think any do) the caption of their name is pointless because the page title already displays it! Most I've seen were doing one job twice, in my opinion that's unnecessary clutter if the title says the same as the caption. If there are no captions for certain monsters which can't be captured, I'll leave that at your discretion.This signature was complements of the chef! 08:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I agree. My only concern was for captions that describe the picture (stating the shot location, etc.). Ok, I'm gonna update all captions with the current info + erase all my "kitchen note"s and any notes about captured monsters left on the pages. --Ngng 09:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, a small additional note before I will proceed. I take it that every line of this file (I mean monsters_drops.xlsx) is a possible combination of a drop for a certain monster. I will need to divide the number of appearance of each component by the number of drop combinations per monster to find the chance of the drop for this component. Am I right? And do we have to store the amount of drop somewhere or is it not that important? --Ngng 17:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry too much about the min drop amount, I tried putting them up a while ago and copped an earful about it :D They aren't really all that necessary though, as chance is the more important value. How many you get varies so it'd probably end up with people saying "BUT HEY I GOT 3 IT ONLY SAYS 2 WHY YOU LIE FOR ?!#*$U*#$" heh, you know the drill :D What I was doing with Monsters with multiple drop sets, is adding a drop note to the special drops that only can be found in one location and not any other, if a drop can be sourced from one monster at more than one location then it might not be worth putting a note for that drop. This signature was complements of the chef! 18:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) On another note I think it was you who was asking about the Monster HP values, if so I've mapped out the Static Monster table but there are no real HP values in the table. All the stats other than HP look like they should be correct, but what you have in the Monster records is a Base HP value, which is nothing more than a value which is most likely scaled by the code itself depending on Battle Rank and possibly some other conditions. Take The True Conqueror Rank 8 for example, his base HP is ~25,500, which is the highest I saw I think, Demigod has 500-1000 less than him, but basically unless Drake178 is able to figure out how the code adjusts the HP, and we can replicate the function on the Base HP to get the Battle HP it is pretty much a lost cause for the time being. The static character table has base values for all stats but in their case there is a dynamic table built when you start a new game which is built from the static table with the base values adjusted for a unit's Battle Rank and possibly the point in the story line they can be hired. If I can figure something out I'll let you know, but for the time being I won't be putting much time into it. I rather Drake178 look over the code first and then we'll go from there. This signature was complements of the chef! 18:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I've mentioned the possibility of spawning for each monster set in a certain location not the monster HP. HPs are not that important they can fluctuate greatly for each case. Althought it can be useful to know the formula to compute the real HP for a given case I think the average user will be quite happy with the rough HPs values (as they are now). At least I was happy enough to know that this %%%% (I mean wondrous) Demigod has ~1.2M HPs when I was trying to kick his back. --Ngng 18:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm looking to the table more closely now and I can see that I lack some info here... For example if I take Jhana Fighter in monsters.xlsx it has 29 useful entries on it. But only 7 of them are from the ordinary Jhana Fighter and the others are from the boss fight (in Jhana Royals I suppose). So I'd have to skip all the entries with "HasUnknownHP" set to yes. Futhermore lets take this Grand Rockgrater guy who has 5 useful entries 2 of which are only useful for The Ancient Ruins. So initially I thought that "Field 000B" or "Field 000F" or "Field 0014" mark the location. I tried to sort the table by "Field 000B" to see what monster sets it can bring... No luck here -- there were only strange combinations mostly unrelated to each other by location but related somehow to the monster class. "Field 000F" and "Field 0014" were also of no use. So I can only think that these fields are the keys to link this datasheet to another with locations info or maybe they are used to trigger some arts. Sadly I cannot distinguish drop sets by locations here I can only leave location notes be on their pages when I'll update them. Do you have some more info on monster dropset locations? --Ngng 06:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I still haven't quite figured out how the grid locations/maps are referenced by the code for different monsters. My current dilemma is I can't find what looks even remotely like cross-referencing to locations, better yet I can't even find a table that handles the string lookup/x-reference for any of the locations whether it be on the world map or inside towns. I have some theories to which tables might handle the data <-> engine translation, but the values in the tables have both Drake and myself scratching our heads because the hex values are not master string lookups and are way too large to cross-reference any memory data tables, we are talking values of F000h + (> 61000), and no table has near that many records, hell not even close! We expect they probably get handled through different sub routines in the main code to do things like translate and handle file pointers to textures/models/etc, and such. Who knows though, but there are quite a few fields in some of the tables we have no clue about at all, even in a table where we've mapped out 98% of it we get stuck with unknowns fields that have no relevance to the data but are more than likely reference/redirect/pointer move ids which are checked for by the core code. :None of the location based data in memory tables hold any grid points, so what I've been doing so far is just mapping them out as accurately as possible. If the monsters table is still in its original sorting order, then the order of rows will be with respect to the progress of the game, and when areas are unlocked. Take a look at the Mr Diggs tables on my use page, they both have the correct location unlocking order in them. That monsters table should roughly follow them, and if not might give you a better idea on their spawn locations. This signature was complements of the chef! 06:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Ok, I think it's decided for now that the drop locations on monster pages aren't to be touched. I may also give you my thoughts on this table: "Field 114": does look like a bitmask of some sort or better yet like two byte fields. "Field 000F" may also be two byte fields but related to one another. "Field 000B" is too hard to analyse on it's own. All three are connected unlike the others in this table. I guess I'd take a look at the original binary file if you dont mind as it can bring some additional thoughts (but not now, in some future days). If there's something too difficult to comprehend it must be that we're using some flawed approach. --Ngng 07:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Here's an updated spreadsheet with most of the fields labelled, the effect ones are just guesses but they look right so far. * http://www.megaupload.com/?d=9K5FIW0J That Field 000B was slightly out, it's actually offset 0xC and the value there is the Base HP, its 4 bytes in size. Following it are all the starting stats. 0x0C = Base HP (4 bytes) 0x10 = Base AP (1 byte) 0x11 = Base AP Charge (1 byte) 0x12 = Unused (2 bytes) 0x14 = Base Strength (1 byte) 0x15 = Base Intellect (1 byte) 0x16 = Base Speed (1 byte) 0x17 = Base Unique Stat (1 byte) 0x18 = Cross-Ref to Unique Stat lookup table, they all use the generic Battle Style unique stat. (2 bytes) 0x1A = No idea, but most likely the 28h and 14h are individual values (40 and 20) and are Unit Battle Rank Diff Compensation modifier values to give much larger range of scaling. Normal character records use 1 byte for that, and is in the 4 bytes before the BR Difference scaling map points, which are the following 6 sets of values, ( BRDiffPoint + Divisor + Dividend ). The rest is pretty much self explanatory, the only values I am still scratching my head over are the ones in the vicinity of the fields I have effect string ids mapped to. As I mentioned mapping those was a stab in the dark, and I couldn't find any other table which could be cross-referenced by the value of the IDs in those fields and not go beyond the limits of the table (when the lookup value results in a non-existant record ID and points to data that doesn't exist). They should be pretty much right. Field 008A is one I have an idea about but still trying to satisfy the values properly. Ihe value in that field is only used by Rares/Bosses, and most likely either controls status ailment immunities or some other kind of mask. I finally located the Character Formation Attributes data earlier this afternoon, it was in a place I would have never imagined it to be. This is the kicker though, do you know what it is that sets a characters Formation attributes? One would expect it to be set in their record but instead it's their damn Emblem!!!! that sets their formation attributes. Basically the Emblem ID fixed to the character determines what Formation attributes they have, and nothing more! I'll throw a spreadsheet up once I finish labelling the table properly! It's the one place I never would have imagined Formation Attributes to be set and read from! This signature was complements of the chef! 10:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Check the Character Emblem Data table on my user page! It's all there ;) !!! This signature was complements of the chef! 10:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I guess Japanese are the most mysterous people! :) Or maybe it was not the emblem table at all, maybe it was the original char table. :You've finally decoded the gold drop, so it's one less thing to remember to do! And those fields were the initial monster stats. That really makes sense because their stats are connected to the locations in which they spawn! And the only fields were related to those locations are those mentioned fields. :So. There are no more fields in this datasheet that point to an exact spawn location and that means that the location datasheet somewhere (and maybe not only it) will contain the offset numbers to this table (from 0 to 927h). :I had to skip my morning activity and went to work instead. It was a good move because you've updated the table to be more complete. --Ngng 11:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I actually worked out most of the monster table yesterday, but I did some cleaning up of the naming today and labelling a few more I figured out! It was pretty straight forward once I figured out where the stats were because the monster and character tables share a similar data layout so that made it a lot easier than I expected. I had the day off work so I spent most of it labelling and mapping more tables, I've got the static/dynamic character tables pretty close to complete with only a few fields remaining I can't work out at present. There are total of 320 data tables stored in memory through the main pointer offsets, and I've got maybe 80-90 left which I've either got a few fields mapped with lookups (some might be completely wrong but it's a start!) and the rest have values which I have no idea what they do or how to treat them! So I'm just spendign some time tidying up and mapping the known ones out more! Sometimes all of a sudden unknowns with it's like magic working, and presto they are clear to me! More times than not though it's not like that at all, most of the time it's just persistent trial and error. I don't see hex values any more all I see is are patterns! I'm also surprised I missed the gold in the monster table but I guess I wasn't really looking for it either. I just had mapped the ones that stood out the most when I looked at the table, and things like gold values are usually less obvious because unless you convert them to decimal it's easy to completely miss them! I've got a few tables with pure numerical lookup values that I'm stuck on at the moment. I have a decent idea what they are used for though, one is Army Morale values (0 - 1000), another looks like Weapon Modifier Level values (-10 to 10), and some others that reflect some kind of percentage values above and below 100. I'll keep an eye out for monster spawn tables, but so far after 2 or 3 months neither myself nor Drake have mapped any out. Some tables use StoryID values (such as Guild Tasks/Hired Guild Lads and a few others) which besides knowing the point in the story they are used to reference (I mapped them out by Hiring Points and Guild Task Unlocking Points mostly), I have no idea how they are looked up and where to look them up or even if they cross reference the actual memory data tables. More than likely they are id's which cross reference external files which are loaded in memory when you run the game! This signature was complements of the chef! 12:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You've reminded me of two movies: The Matrix and A beautiful mind. Both have some strong relations with patterns and hex/decimal values. :) :It's a hard work but the main thing is that you're enjoying it. Good luck in this endevour, and if there will be something that I can help you with, just drop a message! --Ngng 13:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) By the way Fields 0x7E - 0x88 of the monster table aren't effects at all ;) They are references to Table 8D which I previously was blank about, turns out it is a Monster Specific Art List Table that looks up the arts in Main Battle Actions table! Though due to the having to bounce through 3 or 4 different tables to get to 8D and not using the first field of the record for the string lookup the fields only contain the ID of 8D they reference. 8D has all the cross referenced Art Strings in it though! So i'll see what I can do about it. Most likely I'll have to do the string lookups in Excel with the IDs in the monster table and table 8D as its own table for vlookup functions to the monster table! That's something I'll do over the weekend anyhow! So you'll be able to add some Monster Arts to their respective pages! It'll be a decent size job I imagine heh! This signature was complements of the chef! 13:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) This signature was complements of the chef! 13:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : That's very cool! I'm a bit stuck here... I CANNOT add correct % to monster drops as I would have to add something like "5% in Numor Mines, 10% in Blacksdale" but I just can't do it now :(. I can go with the rough percentage but it will always be lower (divided by more sets) than it is in reality. And when (if) you'll be able to decode locations table all the work has been done to the pages will be null and void. :( : Ah, I guess it's not that bad after all. It will be easier to change it afterwards. : Also I have some of the "monsters" like Jager that has no reference here. Moreover that guy Jager as a boss with known HP drops the different amount of gold at least two times. And some entries just will be skipped anyway. Like for instance "Third Committee Soldier" which will never has it's monster page. : Anyway I'm resolved to finish it. The futher improvements will be easier to include. --Ngng 15:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) WEAPONS WONT UPGRADE ANY FURTHER. ''I could make that into a beauty but forgot how to'' I have Legendary Customization and It's still giving me that message. Do you know why this is? any help would be appreciated ~Amy I need more info than just it won't work! What equipment won't let you upgrade further? This signature was complements of the chef! 03:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Well for one thing I'm trying to upgrade Frostblade to the next level but it won't even upgrade once another I'm trying to upgrade is a NightBloom Artis, but it wont upgrade to Nightbloom Virtutis gives me the message I told you about at the beginning of my original post '' could make that into a beauty but forgot how to '' and again I have Legendary Customization Sorry apparently I'm going blind :D If you check the Nightbloom Artis page, in the upgrade box it should list the customization rank required. From the top of my memory Nightbloom Artis -> Virtutis requires Professional Customization Rank, and if you are unable to customize it then you probably haven't got that specific rank as yet. While you can achieve the highest customization ranks prior to the lower ones, they don't give you the customizations of the previous ranks so you are still limited for certain items that require customization ranks you don't have, in that you hit a wall between customizations until you have the necessary rank in your inventory! This signature was complements of the chef! 03:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) How do I raise my rank? I've all ready done the stuff to raise customization levels IE: I got Legendary Customization by completing Union Of The Gold Chalice Task #74 I figured once I got that everything would be unlocked and I could create till my hearts content, but it doesnt look to be the case. I thought Legendary Customization was the highest rank It is, but it doesn't unlock customizations which require lower ranks, the equipment customizations which requires Legendary Rank will be available, but only when any lower customizations don't require ranks you don't have yet. You are rewarded Professional Customization from Union of the Golden Chalice Task 73, which requires the special item Eye of Oath to unlock. Eye of Oath is a reward for completing task 23 (Monsterslayer:Heaven's Lord), but this requires Rank 5 to unlock so to do that you would have to have access to Sacred Lands via Seventh Path to fight him to complete the task. If you have this already, visit the Sacred Lands kill him and return to the World Map via the teleporter and if you have Rank 4 (reward from Kill 2x Bryndilhr), you will get Rank 5 and also the Eye Of Oath. All Task 73 requires is 3x Damascus Ore, but the unlocking requirements are something else entirely! This signature was complements of the chef! 04:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Preliminary result First try is here http://www.4shared.com/file/137053618/41ae6861/result.html. I dont know like those percents :( Dont know what to do with it, though. Please suggest anything! Sort order in the table: 1. percent of appearance 2. percern of magazine entries --Ngng 16:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC)